1. The Field of the Invention
Implementations of the present invention relate to apparatus, systems, and methods for suspending panels as partitions, displays, barriers, treatments, or other structures.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
Recent trends in building design involve adding to the functional and/or aesthetic characteristics of a given structure or design space by mounting one or more sets of decorative panels thereto. This is at least partly since there is sometimes more flexibility with how the given panel (or set of panels) is designed, compared with the original structure. Recent materials for panels include synthetic, polymeric resin materials, which can be formed as panels to be used as partitions, walls, barriers, treatments, décor, etc., in offices, homes, and other settings. In general, resin materials such as these are now popular compared with decorative cast or laminated glass materials, since resin materials may be manufactured to be more resilient and to have a similar transparent, translucent, or colored appearance as cast or laminated glass, but with less cost.
Designers may choose to mount panels, whether resin or otherwise, between upper and lower channels. Designers may prefer that the panels have no vertical or side supports. Designers often use panels mounted in such a configuration as partitions, sliding doors, or other structures. Unfortunately, many conventional hardware systems and options for mounting panels without vertical or side supports are designed for use with glass or other rigid panels. For example, many such systems are configured such that the panel rests upon the bottom channel or support. Because glass is a rigid material, the channel can support the panel by allowing the weight of the panel to rest upon the bottom channel without deformation.
Such conventional hardware systems, however, can fail to fully accommodate resin panels generally, as well as some of the unique challenges associated with resin panels. As alluded to earlier, many conventional mounting systems are designed to accommodate glass and other rigid materials that provide significant structural stability. In contrast to glass and other rigid materials, resin panels can be flexible. Thus, if the weight of a resin panel rests upon a bottom channel without vertical or side supports along the panel, the panel can bow or otherwise distort over time. Thus, many conventional hardware systems may not adequately support flexible resin panels or prevent them from bending, folding, or otherwise deforming over time.
Conventional panel mounting systems without vertical supports that attempt to address resin specific challenges often do not provide much flexibility in terms of mounting style or arrangement. For example, many conventional hardware systems often tend to be too large in size or too complex in configuration for efficient use without relatively complicated hardware and installation processes. These complicated processes can make assembly and disassembly of panel systems time consuming, and can often lead to panel damage.
In addition, conventional mounting hardware options often do not allow the resin panel to display its aesthetic properties adequately. In particular, conventional mounting hardware can be unsightly, too noticeable, or fail to provide an appropriate aesthetic for desired design environments. For example, conventional mounting hardware typically requires exposed fasteners or other undesired aesthetics that can detract from the appeal of the panel. The unpleasant aesthetic of some conventional mounting hardware is often magnified when used with translucent, transparent, or other panels that magnify texture, light, color, and form. Thus, conventional mounting hardware may be unappealing to designers and architects seeking to obtain a certain aesthetic by using decorative architectural panels.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in conventional panel mounting hardware and systems that can be addressed.